Cain Baskervilles
Apperance In his "normal" form Cain has the appearance of a dark haired, golden eyed man with unusually pale skin and dark black hair of medium length with bangs that often cover his left eye. Because he has the ability to change his form he occationally will have a bit of red in his hair making it two toned. He can sometimes be seen with piercings but they instantly heal when removed. Because one of his main powers is shape-shifting trying to describe all of his appearances would be next to impossible, it is easier instead to describe his more commonly used forms. He enjoys indulging in various human fashions, though prefers a more dark style which could be characterized as that of a "Rocker". Personality Cain is not a selfish individual. He already possesses god-like power and immortality so things like human wealth mean little to him. Despite his appearance and the fact that his powers are rooted in darkness he is not infact an evil being, he is actually more hero then Anti-hero. He strongly opposes crime and punishes those who would commit it. He has a rather caring personality for those around him, shown when he would rather himself be beaten then risk harming those around him by releasing too much of his power. He doesn't have children until much later into the story, but once he does he is shown to be highly protective over them. History Cain was once a seemingly average human living in a small coastal town with his girlfriend Candis. One morning while walking with her to her work they were crossing the street when a speeding truck came from around the corner. Acting on instinct Cain pushed her out of the way to safetly but he himself was killed in the accident. His soul detached from his body and was in the process of ascending to the celestial plane. At the same time the Transcendial referred to as Baskervilles had broken through the dimensional walls (in a last ditch effort to escape Lilith) his soul collided with Cain's and both were forced back down into Cain's corpse. After several days their souls had fused enough to revive Cain, now as a Transcendian. He dug himself out of his own grave (without difficulty due his new strength). Cain would then go on to learn about his new powers and the new life and destiny that would come with them, as well as the many dangerous forces he would be forced to face. Powers and Abilities True Immortal: Cain is what is known as a True immortal, as far as I know. He cannot be truly killed, but he CAN be defeated (Though not easily). He doesn't age, and isn't effected by our known diseases. Drugs have no effect on him unless they are fused with his blood, which can be turned into a weapon and used against him by the Ragnarok, as with our weapons; Guns and weapons of that sort usually don't even slow him down, but the R.O. eventually develops guns that can harm him by using his DNA to make the ammunition. Regeneration: Cain has ungodly regeneration abilities. He can regrow any amputated body part (though regeneration of vital organs/his head take alot longer, and will definitely disable him for a good amount of time). Even if his entire body is seemingly destroyed the tiny "Baskerville Cells" within his body CANNOT be destroyed. If his body is destroyed the cells will seek the nearest corpse (whether it be animal or human) and seep into it and use it as a host to grow a new body out of. This may sound like somewhat of a ridiculous ability, it is, but its far from perfect. The time is takes him to regenerate from such severe injuries such as full body destruction can take anywhere from weeks to months or even years, and if one were to somehow trap the Baskerville cells and keep them from reaching a new corpse he would be unable to regenerate. Super human strength/Speed: Even in his base "Human" form Cain has immense super human strength. He is able to do feats such as throwing full sized cars, stop a speeding semi-truck and toss around opponents much larger then him without much difficulty. He is also extremely fast, able to increase his speed to the point where the human eye can't even follow. Super Human sense: All of his sense are enhanced to amazingly levels, such as sight, hearing, smell and others. Soul Reading: Cain has the ability to read the souls of those around him, with this he is able to read all of the sins someone has commited in order to efficiently punish criminals, no matter how far down they may have locked them away. He feeds on their "Sinik" which is the name of their sin-stained blood. Shapeshifting: One of Cain's most used abilities is that of shape shifting. He is able to transform into a variety of different forms to suit his needs such as that of a child or to change his gender and take on the form of a woman or just to change his look. He is also able to transform into more powerful forms to use in battle such as the one above which is his MAIN demon form, when he releases a portion of Baskerville's soul and fuses with it. He is also able to transform only certain parts of his body, such as increasing his muscle mass or sprouting wings for flight or claws. Another form he is able to take is that of a gigantic black wolf and also a werewolf-like form. Later on he will learn to take on even more powerful forms. I will have them in the future. Dark Energy Manipulation: The root of Cain's power is the dark energy that flows through his body. He can release this quicker through his blood and use it for all sorts of things. Forms: Base Form: In his most common base form Cain is distinguishable from humans in several ways such as his pale complexion, unusual golden eyes and vampiric-like sculpted features. All of his abilities and strengths are far beyond that of a human. He is capable of feats such as flight (via a pair of bat-like wings) extreme strength and extreme speed (able to move faster then the human eye can detect). He is able to engulf his arms and legs in dark energy in order to greatly increase his power. Cain's wings are basically impenitrable and can be used to shield him from any kind of attack. The claws on his wings can be used like blades to slice his opponents to ribbons. Energy Solidification: The dark energy Cain uses for combat is formed from his own blood, as such the more damage he takes or purposely inflicts upon himself in order to make himself bleed the more powerful he can become. When this happens the blood turns black and solidifies around his arms (or even his entire body) to form powerful form-fitting armor. From this he can summon various weapons such as claws, blades and projectiles. His hair also becomes longer during this time, but reverts to normal afterwards. Destroyer Mode: The first time Cain accidently used this form he had absolutely no control over it, and thus it was fairly different in appearance/power to the more controlled version. This version was much larger and had a physique closer to a Werewolf then Human. One could say this is Cain's version of Ichigo's "Fully Hollowfied Form" in the way that while it is incredibly powerful it behaves like a violent, mindless beast. True Demon Form: This is Cain's "Demon" form, it is not only one of his most powerful transformations but it is also the very reflection of his soul, a fusion of both human Cain and the Transcendial Baskervilles (who originally brought him back to life by merging with his body, giving him his powers, a new life and destiny) so it could be said that this is his "true" self. Despite its strength Cain is afraid of it in the beginning, this is because (unlike some of this other forms in which he is in control), while in this form due to the amount of power it takes to use Baskervilles has more dominance, making this form rather animalistic and uncontrollable yet unimaginably powerful. Plot Trivia *Cain was created by Arrancarfighter, some of the notable inspirations for him were previously existing characters such as Alucard from Hellsing and Ulquiorra from Bleach. Category:Male Characters